


Which one first?

by bouquetofwords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Plotless Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which one first?

The creaking of the bed, the obscene moans that filled the room, the rustling of the sheets and the silk ties that were used as bonds. It was all so very cliched but it was so very good.

Hands tied above his head to the bed post, clothes scattered across the room and a very angry Zayn between his legs.

All this for merely walking into a hotel with a charger and a certain blonde in tow.

“Zayn, Zayn, just please..”, Harry moaned bucking his hips upwards

“Please what, Harry”, Zayn answered licking slow circles around Harry’s tip. Too lightly to be something but enough to make Harry squirm and thrash against the bed, silk ties twisting and digging into his wrists

“Want you.. need..”, Harry blabbered. It somewhat registered to him that he was being incoherent but he didn’t care. 

Zayn sat up and stared at Harry’s tear stained cheek practically crying for want of release and figured he had perhaps punished him enough for recent hand holding incidents.

His eyes flicked between Harry’s lips- swollen and pink and begging to be fucked- and his puckered hole between his shamelessly sprawled open legs.

“What are you waiting for, Zayn?? Please.. I just..”, Harry cried out

Zayn’s face broke into a slow smirk.

“I’m looking at my options and wondering where to fuck first”


End file.
